Sacrifice
by hiddensoullover
Summary: ONESHOT LANA x CHLOE... Lana realizes that she is in love with her best friend, bt will she have to sacrifice those feelings?


** Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Smallville. Neither the T.A.T.U. Song "Sacrifice".**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pen against pouting lips, Lana sat on the desk and looked out of the window down at the streets, where Chloe and Clark were talking in whispers, looking around them multiple times, as if frightened that someone was listening in to their conversation. When Lana and Chloe had decided to rent the apartment above the Talon after graduating as they took a sabbatical leave before heading off to college, well, she hadn't imagined what would happen.

It had started the first time Chloe comforted Lana during her many fights with Clark, and it grew as she got to know her friend better than she ever had. Of course, she'd lived with Chloe and her father during high school, but this was different. Now they shared the same bed, worked together in the Talon for cash for the bills and other necessities, and they spent nights watching horrible movies or talking. Lately Clark had become less of a priority to Lana and she'd broken up with him and couldn't help but wish that Chloe had ended her friendship with him also.

She watched as Chloe hugged Clark and smiled up crookedly at him, Lana's pout growing. It would seem that Chloe's eternal crush on Clark Kent would never end, and the brunette realized that it bothered her for completely different reasons. She wasn't angry that her best friend had always been (respectfully) in love with her on again off again boyfriend, but it bothered her that Chloe wasted her time waiting for Clark when she could be with someone else who _really_ noticed her.

Hearing footsteps hurrying up the stairs, the door flung open and Chloe smiled as she entered. "Hey Lana, how was your day?"

"Okay I suppose." Lana sighed, looking down at her books. "I've been trying to study something about astrology, with all the weird stuff that's been happening here after the meteor shower I think one should know what to expect if another should come _again_."

Chloe froze, and then a smile forced its way on her face. "Oh." She was hiding something. "So, how about the rest of your day?"

"Usual, you know. After you left with Clark I stayed below taking care of the clients, and talked to Lex when he arrived."

"Lex came by today?" Chloe made a face as she threw her bag on the ground and collapsed on the bed they shared, pulling off her pumps and sighing in relief. "I need to speak to him."

"Yes, well, he _was_ looking for you."

Rolling onto her stomach, Chloe turned so she was looking at Lana. "We're investigating Lionel's Apex shares and other clandestine shares and businesses. Lex thinks that there's something illegal in the whole business, and I for one believe him."

"Since when have you and Lex been such good friends?" Lana wanted to know. "Does Clark know?"

"Yeah, and he doesn't like it one bit." Chloe sighed. "But Lex isn't really the bad guy everyone makes him out to be. And he's helped me out a lot."

Lana nodded. If it hadn't been for _Lex_ Chloe would be dead. Lana had been in France and Clark MIA, and during that time Lex had been by Chloe's side, protecting her. It wasn't a wonder that Chloe trusted Lex so much.

"Anyway, I'll give him a call later on to schedule a meeting." Chloe declared oddly before lying on her back and closing her eyes, listening to the song someone outside was playing, had been playing over and over again all evening. Surprising to Lana, she knew the lyrics. "I will sacrifice, I will sacrifice, all I have in life, to clear my conscience."

Lana smiled slowly. How had Chloe known the words to a song sung by lesbians when she herself didn't? She closed her eyes and listened to Chloe as she sung with the music as it began once again.

_ Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly_

Hazel eyes flying open, Lana couldn't help but find the lyrics so ironic. "Haunting" would be the word she could best use to describe the feelings her best friend invoked in her, the feelings that lingered even when the blonde was nowhere in sight. Her quick smile, quirky expressions, the way her hair fell into her face and she effortlessly pushed it away—the images, sounds, smells, everything haunted Lana throughout the day until she thirsted to see Chloe once more.

She'd never considered herself lesbian, God knew that she'd been attracted to enough males, but with Chloe it had always been different. And the feeling she'd always had with Chloe, the friendship, mutual respect, it had grown as Lana did. Chloe was the only one Lana trusted any more, and she had to admit that she grew more possessive and jealous of her as the days passed and her feelings strengthened.

Then of course, there were always her insecurities when it came to Clark. If he responded Chloe's feelings while on the rebound Chloe would rush into the relationship gladly, she'd never think twice to have him as hers. What if that happened? Lana had made Clark realize that they would _never_ get back together, that he just wasn't the person for her—what if he'd realized _whom_ she was referring to when she said that there was someone special in her life, someone who still didn't know how she felt yet was trying to find a way to show? What if he suddenly developed an evil alter ego and started going out with Chloe to hurt her as she'd hurt him?

She'd lose Chloe forever.

"You look like the pussycat that ate the lime."

At the word _pussy_, Lana was broken out of her silent revere. "Uh?"

Chloe's expression turned cheeky. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head, Lana Lang." Pushing herself off of the bed, she pulled off her shirt on her way to the bathroom, throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper before she began playing with the zipper to her jeans. "I'm going to bathe."

"Um, yeah, okay." Clearing her voice, Lana lowered her gaze before raising it to the mirror Chloe had placed above their bed so she could 'see' if there were any intruders in the house late into the night. "Sure." Yet Lana's hazel eyes used the mirror for other methods of use as she watched Chloe stripping off the body-tight jeans, left only in her underwear.

Looking down quickly when she noticed Chloe reaching behind her to unhook her bra, Lana felt her face flush. This was a ritual as old as time. She'd watch as Chloe took off her clothes in the bathroom because she could never close the door completely, yet Lana could never summon the courage to see the blonde in her naked glory. Instead, like now, she closed her eyes tightly, trying in vain to be brave.

_ You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me  
_

Instead of doing the brave thing, of watching, of doing _more_ than watching, she remembered, thought of all the reasons why she was in love with the oblivious Chloe Sullivan.

Deep down inside she realized that she'd always felt something for Chloe, yet she'd always thought that it was only friendship. The feeling had grown while what she'd felt for Whitney, Jason, and so many others faded, even what she felt for Clark…she'd thought at one point that he was 'the one', but she now felt _nothing_ when it came to the handsome farm boy.

He'd hurt her too much, and expected to have a say in who she should see, who she should be friends with. Chloe, on the other hand, had never done anything Lana herself wouldn't have done for one she loved. While she was active and protective, Chloe never crossed the invisible, never spoken line. She always knew her place, she was always loyal, and the only secrets she kept from Lana were Clark's.

Hurt ate at her heart at the fact that Chloe wouldn't tell her. It wasn't that she desperately wanted to know what the deal was with Clark, she'd just hoped that Chloe would trust her more then Clark had, but obviously, she didn't. _You're being unfair. She's being a faithful friend by keeping his secret, even from me_.

She allowed herself down memory lane once more, remembering the one night when she'd realized that what she felt for Chloe was more than friendship. She'd been crying on Chloe's lap over Clark once more, while Chloe whispered to her that everything would be alright. The blonde had cancelled her plan to meet with a guy, most probably Lex, when she'd seen Lana arrive with large tears in her eyes, and now she allowed her to cry on her good pants.

Lana didn't know why she always turned to Chloe when she had problems with Clark, with anyone. She didn't understand how her soft touches, the way she caressed her hair soothingly, how she whispered that she was there, and that it was okay to cry—how they made her feel so at peace, when Clark's constant declarations of love didn't.

That specific night Chloe had whispered something to her which had stunned Lana, not because Chloe said it, but because she realized that it was true.

_ "You're not all alone, Lana." Chloe whispered, denying what Lana was crying over and over. "You might have been abandoned by a lot of people, but I'll always be here. I'll never abandon you. You'll always have me."_

_ "Promise me." Lana sniffled, pushing herself off of Chloe, wiping at her eyes and stained cheeks. "Promise me that you'll always be my best friend. Promise me that no matter what happens with Clark, with anyone, our friendship will come first—you'll never leave me."_

_ A crooked smile appeared on the blonde's face as she shook her head. "Of course, silly. It'll always be me and you, like Thelma and Louise."_

_ Despite how bad she felt, Lana managed a chuckle as she wiped her eyes once more and threw her arms around her best friend, hugging her. "I love you Chloe."_

_ Chloe smiled softly, squeezing back. "I love you too, Lana Lang." Pulling away from the hug, she motioned for Lana to lie down once more. "I'll get you a coffee and you'll feel better."_

_ "No." Reaching for Chloe's hand, stopping her as she stood, Lana pulled her back down softly. "Please, just hold me."_

_ "Okay."_

_ Laying her head on Chloe's lap, Lana closed her eyes and calmed as Chloe ran her fingers slowly over her bare arm. For the first time since she could remember, since her parent's death, Lana felt protected and cherished. Not even snuggling with Clark after they made love did she feel so appreciated. It was only right before she fell asleep did she realize that she was falling for her best friend_.

Hearing the shower cut off, Lana returned to the present as Chloe was heard mumbling something to herself—something about a towel. Shaking her head, the brunette sighed as the music played on.

_ I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

Chloe's cellular rung, and before Lana could reach for it Chloe raced out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her. Giving her best friend a smile, she flipped the lid and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her curiosity gave way to a blush. "_Lex_. No, I was in the shower." Her blush grew and she turned her back on Lana, heading to the window, looking out. "Yeah, I heard that you were here earlier. Me? I was out with Clark." She chuckled darkly. "Yeah right." There was a pause. "How do you know that?"

By now Lana was growing suspicious. Chloe blushed, _blushed_. _Chloe_ didn't _blush._ And now there was all of this _mystery_ about Lex's call. The brunette's heart began to break little by little as she heard Chloe chuckling once more. Chloe was in love…with Lex Luthor.

Chloe squealed, backing from the window, pulling her towel tighter around herself. "You could have warned me that you were outside!" She snorted at whatever he had to say about that. "Yes, well, if you want a peek show there _are_ places where you can go and pay for one." Hanging up on the billionaire, Chloe threw her cell on the bed and returned to the bathroom.

The phone rang once more.

"Tell him I'll be done in twenty minutes." Chloe's voice was heard from the bathroom.

For a moment Lana just looked at the vibrating cellular as it rang a noisy version of "_La Macarena"_. That sappy and _way_ out of style tune was one of the reasons why she'd fallen in love with the blonde who didn't care what people thought about her or her likes and dislikes. Did _Lex_ know that Chloe had _La Macarena_ as her ring tone because it reminded her of the days when the song was popular, and she and Lana would do the steps to the dance, making utter fools of themselves yet enjoying every moment?

She took in a deep breath and reached for the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Which do you like better? Roses or Carnations?" Lex' smooth voice asked as she picked up. "I have a bouquet of each waiting for you. I know that I was out of line last night, and I should have asked you your permission first, but I'm hoping that these bouquets will get me back into your good graces."

Lana felt her heart prickling, and she barely recognized her voice as she spoke. "Jasmines. Her favorite flowers are jasmines."

There was a moment's silence. "Hello Lana."

"She'll be done in twenty." Cutting off the call, she threw the phone on the bed once more, closing her eyes tightly, biting down so hard on her lip that it hurt.

"What did he say?" Chloe wanted to know as she emerged from the bathroom wearing a jeans and halter top. Fixing the hoop earrings, she waited for Lana to answer.

Taking in a deep breath, forcing a smile on her face, Lana turned to look at her. "He has either roses or carnations waiting for you; he thinks it'll be enough to blackmail you into forgiving him for 'last night'." Seeing Chloe blush and duck her gaze, Lana took in a deep breath, smile hurting. "What exactly _happened_ last night?"

At first Chloe didn't look so sure, then she shook her head in a 'what the heck' sorta way. "He kissed me."

Her smile was getting harder to keep. "And?"

"_And_ I sorta, kinda, apparently _ran_." Chloe turned her back on Lana and went to look at herself in the mirror, fidgeting with her hair. "We were supposed to be having a _business_ meeting, and I hadn't expected tonsil hockey to be part of the exchange." Bringing her eyes to meet Lana's nervously, she smiled shakily. "I better go. We're _supposed_ to go interview this guy who works in a night club called _Little Ronnie _who knows something about Lionel."

"You look great." Lana managed.

"Thanks." Chloe's smile grew genuine before dampening. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Of course, I'm a big girl." Yet the smile was completely false, as was her cheery voice. "Go and have fun."

"I don't plan on partying. I'm on the clock." Chloe laughed as she reached for a jacket and waving goodbye, she left.

Lana allowed her misery to show as the door closed behind Chloe. "_Bye_." Getting up she went to look out of the window as Chloe left the building, and Lex opened the jaguar's door, coming to greet her. Chloe looked slightly uncomfortable, yet she greeted him and got into the car, giving one last look up at the window. Her gaze connected with Lana's before Lex drove away.

Turning her back to the window, Lana took in a deep breath, eyes narrowed and determined. "I'll sacrifice what I feel for her if she loves Lex and he makes her happy. But I need to be _sure_." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellular, marking the numbers she never thought she'd mark again. "Hey. Clark? It's me, Lana. Can I see you?"

_ Can you feel me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me_

She couldn't help but think of Clark in a different light as they searched the large crowd of _Little Ronnie_. Lana knew that when he'd come to see her he'd thought that she wanted to give _them_ a second chance, it was obvious in his baby blues that he was hurt and disappointed when she told him that she needed his help with that special someone. Yet that look of hurt had mixed with surprise when she'd come out, when she'd told him the truth about her feelings for Chloe, and how oblivious their best friend really was.

It'd taken him a couple of minutes to digest the fact that his ex girlfriend liked her best friend—another girl—_Chloe_—yet Clark had listened to her story and surprisingly enough agreed to help her figure out Chloe's feelings for Lex. It would seem that he preferred to see Chloe with another girl, rather than with Lex.

"Do you see her?" Lana asked over the music.

"No." Clark shook his head after some moments. "Are you _sure_ that she said _Little Ronnie_?"

"Positive." Suddenly she _felt_ her, and turned to the right, looking towards the tables. Sure enough there was Chloe, stirring the straw in her drink, obviously trying to keep from being bored at the lonesome table. "But where's Lex?"

Clark, who'd followed her gaze, cleared his throat. "If you want I can find him and keep him distracted enough for you to talk to her."

Lana turned to her ex boyfriend. "Thank you." Watching him move away from her in the crowd she squared her shoulders and pushed her way through the crowd towards Chloe.

Chloe sat by the table, downing the drink in a gulp. She looked miserable and bored, concern on her face. Getting up before Lana could reach for her she headed into the crowd, and Lana would have lost her if she couldn't _sense_ her the way she could. Above all the other smells she could sense her smell, hear her sigh, feel the anxiety and sadness that her body emitted in strong waves.

As she stood in front of the bathroom, Lana hesitated. What was she doing here? What would she do once she went into the bathroom and confronted Chloe? Could she tell her the truth or would she just pretend that she was a best friend worried over her emotional state? Shouldn't she just leave now before she made a fool of herself? And she turned to do just that, when she smelt salt in the air, heard the murmurings of cries. Chloe was crying. Lana forgot all of her fears as she pushed the door open and entered.

_ Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me  
_

"_Chloe_?" The sight of her best friend sitting on the floor of the bathroom, hugging her knees to her chest, crying, broke Lana's heart and she hurried to her, falling to her knees. Hazel eyes narrowed in pain as her fingers rested on Chloe's chin, lifting it slowly.

"_Lana_." Clearing her throat quickly, Chloe sat straighter, wiping at her face, wiping at the tears of which she was obviously ashamed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now." Lana whispered, small smile playing on her face as she reached for a blonde wisp of hair falling into Chloe's face and placed it tenderly behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

Looking away, breaking eye-contact, Chloe snorted. "How odd is this? _You're_ comforting _me_."

Lana managed a smile also. "I know, _I'm_ usually the Drama Queen, but every Queen has to hand over her crown when the time is right."

Despite how miserable she seemed to be, Chloe chuckled, wiping again at her teary eyes. "So am I to believe that _I'm_ the newly crowned Drama Queen?"

"No." Lana whispered, fingers caressing Chloe's cheek, biting down on her lip as Chloe closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Hazel eyes closed as Lana leaned forwards, lips hesitantly meeting Chloe's. A second of deep surprise froze the lips beneath hers before Chloe made a little whimpering noise at the back of her throat and her lips moved with Lana's.

Heart soaring, Lana scooted closer to Chloe, lips never moving hers, as she cupped her face, adoring the woman with her. Her tongue dashed out, teasing Chloe's bottom lip, venturing in her mouth when opened, shyly dancing with Chloe's.

Pulling away rapidly, Lana cleared her throat and looked away. "I shouldn't have done that."

Chloe just stared at her, obviously in surprise and shock at the kiss they'd shared.

_ I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
_

"You're weak and vulnerable and I just took advantage of that." Berating herself, Lana forced her gaze to rest on her best friend, forcing her lips to say the hardest words in her life. "Chloe, I love you, I have for a long time now. But I'll understand it if you love Lex, and if that's so, please forget what just happened. I'll sacrifice my love for you—but please don't stop being my friend."

Chloe just looked at her in silence before a tiny smile played on her lips.

Before Lana could register that she gave a cry of surprise as Chloe pushed forwards, recapturing her lips. The blonde's assault took Lana by such surprise that she couldn't respond to her lips ferociously over hers, to her hands roaming her body. Then, as Chloe pulled away to whisper in to her ear "I love you too…let's not sacrifice that." she reacted.

"Let's go home."

Chloe smiled and allowed her to help her up.

In the apartment above the Talon they stumbled in the dark, locked in each other's embrace, lips never leaving those of the other. Groans and moans, along with some giggles as they fell inside when Lana managed to unlocked the room door, was heard as Lana pulled Chloe in the apartment with her, closed the door, and pushed Chloe against the door. Lips urgently working on Chloe's neck, Lana pinned her arms above her, raising her leg slowly between the blonde's thighs.

"Let's get you out of those clothes." She purred.

"Anything you say." Chloe whispered back.

_ I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

Outside of the Talon, Clark Kent looked up at the dark window, sad expression on his face, heart broken. He didn't need his X-ray vision and super hearing to know what was going on above. The superhero to be sighed as he turned his back on the Talon and began walking slowly back to the Kent Farm, where he was sure that his mother was waiting for him with news on how her life as Senator was.

Clark gave the Talon one last look, and said goodbye to Lana forever. He'd sacrificed his love for her so she would be happy with Chloe. It would take him a very long time to get over the pain he'd feel when he'd see them together, and it would be hard to find someone else, but Clark would do it. He'd do it for Lana.

_ Sacrifice, sacrifice_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked! Review please!**


End file.
